Sharon Elizabeth Austin
)]] Name: Sharon Elizabeth Austin Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Photography Club, Studying, Book Club and Cooking Appearance: Sharon is a short girl who barely reaches 5'1” and weighs 125lbs. She has long, bushy, fiery red hair that is normally left down and freckles that are dotted all around her sharp, small face. Sharon has green eyes that are of average size and bushy, curved eyebrows with short eye lashes. As both of her parents are Scottish, Sharon has very pale skin while her ears are of average size. Sharon stays away from makeup due to her thinking it doesn’t suit her at all. Sharon has small, thin lips and a small, sharp nose. She has the habit of biting her nails when she feels tense or nervous, which has caused her nails to be gritty and not as neat as average nails. Like makeup, Sharon avoids nail varnish and would never be seen with any of it on at any time. Sharon hates dresses with a passion and she has a mild dislike for girl's clothing in general. For that reason, Sharon prefers to wear boys clothing most, if not all of the time, as she personally finds them more comfortable as well as less revealing. Her assembly often consists of polo shirts with a pair of jeans and trainers. She likes to wear a red beret on her head and due to her poor eyesight has to wear a pair of wire-rim glasses. Sharon often carries a Canon SD800 in her pocket and she is rarely seen without it. On the day she was abducted, Sharon was wearing her signature red beret and her wire-rim glasses. She also wore a black polo shirt and a pair of simple, blue jeans. Her socks were white and her shoes were a pair of simple, white trainers while on her right wrist was a silver watch. Biography: Sharon was born in Edinburgh, Scotland to Rory and Siubhan Austin, a Scottish couple that were perfectly happy with their life in Scotland. Her father was an accountant for a company whose headquarters were located in Seattle. Her family had a relatively stress-free and relaxing life in Edinburgh that was fairly average. Siubhan Austin’s main hobby was photography. Throughout her life, she had taken many photos of her experiences and often showed these photos to her daughter, Sharon, starting around the age of 3. From when she was 5, Siubhan shared her camera with Sharon and together took photographs of the environment and flowers. When she turned 12, her mother bought her a digital camera so that Sharon could take pictures on her own. She has treasured this digital camera and carries it with her to this day, saying that the camera has more charm than any other. The time Sharon spent with her mother caused her to gain an interest for photography and she would often take delight in taking photos of plants and the city of Edinburgh. During elementary school, her parents found out that Sharon inherited her father’s vicious temper. They found this out when Sharon screamed at another student in the school when he tried to cut in line in front of her during lunchtime. This was the first of a few incidents of her temper being unleashed and her parents had to be called into school when Sharon had one of her temper tantrums. Sharon also suffered consequences whenever she lost her temper such as being kept in school during recess and even after school. Her temper tantrums caused people to be scared of her and Sharon suffered from loneliness due to the fact that people were scared to talk to her. During recess, she normally sat in a corner as the other kids played, owing to the fact that most of the kids in the school were too scared to play with her. One day though, a girl in her school called Melissa approached Sharon and made conversation with her. Melissa was one of the more confident girls in her school and while she was a little afraid of Sharon's temper, she also noticed how Sharon seemed to be alone and wanted to see if she could make friends of her. At first, Sharon was confused about why Melissa was talking to her and resisted, believing she was just trying to bully her. Eventually though, Sharon warmed up to her and developed a friendship with her. She couldn't help but admire her courage and decided to try and take on those traits and did her best to be brave, even in the face of adversity. Melissa also encouraged her to study, stating that since she tended to be stuck inside during recess, she should try to be productive and study. Wanting to make her happy, Sharon decided to take on her advice and whenever she was in a detention due to her tantrums, she decided to study. As she spent more time inside due to detentions and punishments given by her teachers, she started to develop an interest in studying and reading, which was also encouraged by her friendship with Melissa, who was one of the smarter students in the year. She found herself enjoying learning about things and started to take time at home to study ahead, which did wonders for her grades. She enjoyed the discovery of new things and was intrigued by every discovery she made and due to her joy in discovering new things, she didn't really focus on studying in a single subject, instead preferring to gain a good understanding of all of them. At the age of 7, Sharon began to find it hard to see far objects. While she had no issue reading books, she would have to squint in order to see the board at the front of the class and got frustrated by her inability to read the board at times, causing her to go into a rage. When she told her parents of this problem, they took her to see an optometrist and found that she was near-sighted. From that age onwards, Sharon has worn wire-rim glasses in order to help her see far distances. This helped her calm down in class as she was now able to see the board with relative ease. She also started to enjoy reading as well due to the amount of time she was forced to spend indoors. At first, Sharon read children's books such as Harry Potter. By reading these books, Sharon began to develop a greater vocabulary and began to speak more fluently. As she got older, Sharon began to enjoy Shakespeare and Jane Austin's works as well. Her favorite author is J.K Rowling as she developed a personal attachment to the Harry Potter books from them allowing her to discover the world of literature. Her favorite book is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows as she felt that it was a brilliant conclusion to a great book series. However, she doesn't like the movies, as she felt that they differed from the books too much for her liking. At the start of middle school, her mother introduced her to the world of cooking and encouraged her to cook with her when possible in order to help with her temper tantrums. Her mother believed that if she distracted herself with activities, she would be able to focus on them and calm her down whenever she felt angry. At first, the whole process of it annoyed her. However, she eventually learned to like it as she began to gain an appreciation for the methodology and preciseness that was required to cook good meals and it also served as a way to vent out her anger as having ago focus on her cooking allowed her to forget about what was angering her and allowed her to calm down after particularly hard days at school. Her cooking skills can be described as average and while it is not her favorite hobby, she enjoys cooking and her favorite recipes normally involves fish or meat in some shape or form, with her favorite meals to cook being fish and chips and hamburgers. Sharon tends to stay away from desserts due to her not liking how they taste. Once middle school started, people in her old school decided to irritate her just to see her reactions, not being scared of her temper anymore due to them growing taller and stronger than her. Sharon realized that she needed to do more and spoke to her mother about the issue. Her mother suggested that she should speak to her father as he had learned to keep control of his anger when he was younger. As she spoke to him about her problems at school and what she wanted to do, her father decided to teach her ways of controlling her temper. Originally, Sharon was not very good at using said techniques and often lost control of herself and forgot to implement them effectively. While more recently she has improved with her anger issues, she still suffers from losing her temper from time to time and has not perfected her techniques to control her anger such as taking deep breaths and counting backwards from 10. At the same time though, her interactions with Melissa allowed her to join a social group of her own. While it took some time for her to fully integrate into the group, she eventually managed to fit into the niche, so long as her friends helped her keep control of her temper. Once she had found friends, she was able to show a side that was more caring than she usually was with others, owing to the fact that he wanted to treasure her friendships. She realized that her attitude could lose her friends and therefore, she did her best to keep her friendships once she made them. She found it easier to control her temper whenever she was with her friends or her family. Being with them allowed them to act as the voice of reason and helped calm her down whenever she was about to lose her cool. It was for that reason that Sharon often lost control whenever she was alone and once she realized this, she began to stay close to her friends or family whenever possible in order to help keep in control of her temper. By doing this, Sharon was able to stay out of trouble and was able to have a decent control over her temper. When she was halfway through middle school, her father got a promotion that forced him to have to move to Seattle, Washington where the company originated from, much to the ire of Sharon. Though she had a reputation in school for her temper, she had also made friends and was very comfortable in her school in Edinburgh and didn’t want to leave all of her friends. One night, she and her father had a massive argument over the issue that culminated to her openly saying that she hated her father and resented him for tearing her away from her friends. Her father said that she had to move to America whether she wanted to or not and that was the end of the argument. Afterwards, Sharon refused to speak to her father, which deeply hurt her father. Bitterly, Sharon and her family moved to Seattle. Once in Seattle, she realized how everyone seemed to be taller than her and that she didn’t seem to be getting taller at all. At first, she was very offensive and negative when interacting with students and was confrontational with them, which often made the students laugh at her and bully her due to her over-the-top reactions to the smallest irritations. This made it hard for her to find friends at first and she spent a lot of her time in school alone, feeling isolated and unsure about what to do. After the first few weeks of living in America, where Sharon was still furious at her father and refused to talk to him, Siubhan decided that she needed to talk to her daughter about why they had to move to America and why they were unable to stay in Scotland. Initially, Sharon tried to reject what her mother said and insisted that there was a way for them to stay in Edinburgh instead of moving to Seattle. In the end though, she eventually realized why they had to move and though she was still annoyed, she forgave her father and started to talk to him. Sharon missed her life back in Scotland and wondered how her friends back in Scotland were doing. Though she was occasionally able to have conversations with them, the different time zones made it hard for them to have long conversations with each other online and Sharon felt a little isolated due to being stuck in America. She spent more time conversing with Melissa than her other friends, owing to her personally feeling that she was closest to her. Melissa helped Sharon keep motivated and happy to some extent and not to be negative and angry all the time and also started to give her advice on how to interact with her peers in America. Towards the end of middle school, after following Melissa's advice, she started to make some friends who shared the same interests in America. Around her friends, she revealed a side that was friendly and more pleasant than how she normally was. Though bullies still liked to make fun of Sharon, she was better at controlling her temper than before, but still occasionally let loose her anger on them. Now that she had friends however, they helped her keep her calm when interacting with the bullies and after a while, Sharon continued to stick with her friends in order to prevent confrontations with bullies, like she did back in Scotland. In high school, Sharon joined the Photography Club and Book Club due to her interests in those subjects. Her photography skills by that time had improved dramatically from what she took before and she started to find her own niche in taking photos of scenery and wildlife. While she could take photos of people, she didn't really enjoy doing so nor does she feel she is good when it comes to human subjects. She openly shares her photography with her parents and close friends but is secretive to those outside of those social circles. She occasionally has excursions with her mother to go around Seattle and take photos. Her father came along occasionally as well, even though he wasn't as versed in photography as the other two. She frequently has conversations about photography with her mother and together they talked of their experiences with photography. After high school, Sharon doesn't really know what to do with her life except that she wants to study something. While her main interest lies in photography, she is not very confident in pursuing a job devoted to photography and the fact that she studied most of her subjects with keen interest caused her to never really develop a certain liking towards a single subject over the others. She is also suffering from indecisiveness regarding whether she should even stay in the United States after Aurora High School as she still prefers her home in the UK and is feeling more inclined towards studying there. However, she is not really sure if the grades she receives in an American school would even be applicable to a school in the United Kingdom and therefore has been looking into the possibility of going to an American college. She made friends through these clubs and it was only during this time that she had felt that she had fully adjusted to the American lifestyle. She still had her accent however and though she is fine with her friends poking fun at it from time to time, she still vehemently sticks by the rules of saying things like “soccer” and “french fries” as “football” and “chips”. Sharon is close to her mother due to them sharing similar interests. Sharon loves spending time with her mother and is able to tell her a lot of things about her life and her worries. Though her relationship with her father was initially rocky after him causing their family to move to America, Sharon has started to become closer to her father after realizing why her family had to move to America. While they do converse with each other from time to time, Sharon is closer to her mother than her father. However, she is thankful for her father teaching her ways to help keep her emotions under control. While they understand that Sharon has a bad temper, they still are disappointed whenever they hear about her tantrums from school. While they feel that she couldn't help it at times, they still believe that she could have a better control over her temper and don't let up with their punishments for her losing her temper which normally include grounding her or taking her camera away from her, both situations Sharon wishes to avoid. They punish her with these methods in order to encourage her to learn to control her temper. As Sharon likes to learn, she has an average GPA of around 3.6. She is known around school for being very studious and this reputation is one that Sharon wishes that people would focus on, instead of her tendency to lose her temper. For this reason, Sharon works hard whenever she can and always tries her best with whatever task she has been given by teachers and fellow peers. Sharon is known to go into long stings of swear words and insults whenever she is angry and her anger is normally directed at people who would try to mess with her. This has been noticed by teachers, who have punished her whenever she has done this in school by forcing her into detentions and calling her parents whenever she does so. While her father did teach her ways to control her anger, she has not been able to implement the techniques to their full potential and without her friends, can easily lose control over her emotions. Sharon has a cynical personality and frequently uses sarcasm when interacting with people. Due to people goading her into having arguments a lot, Sharon has built up a reputation of being someone who has anger issues and easy to irritate. This has caused people who don't know her well to treat her with scorn and either ignore her or even make fun of her, causing her to get angry at them and only reaffirm their feelings. Sharon is loyal to her friends and never turns her back on them. She will always make time to listen to other people’s problems and is protective of her friends to the point of facing bullies with little hesitation. While she does listen to people about their problems, Sharon does not like to disclose personal information and is very hesitant on telling people about her feelings unless she is close to them, like with Melissa. Advantages: Sharon's loyalty to her friends can secure her strong alliances during her time on the island. Her small stature can allow her to hide in places inaccessible by other people. Disadvantages: Without her friends, Sharon loses her composure much more easily. If she loses her glasses, Sharon will have problems seeing distant objects. Her reputation that was built up in school could make it harder for her to find people willing to ally with her. Designated Number: Female student No. 044 --- Designated Weapon: "Gigli" on DVD Conclusion: Well, friends can get you somewhere, but when you're that sma- hold on a second- Hey! HEY! THAT'S MINE DAMMIT! For the love of... - Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by jimmydalad. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: jimmydalad Kills: Cammy Davidson Killed By: Ruby Forrester Collected Weapons: "Gigli" on DVD (designated weapon), kilij (from Adam Morgan), crossbow (from Cammy Davidson) Allies: 'Steven Salazar '''Enemies: 'Hansel Williams, Eliza Patton, Ruby Forrester, Deanna Hull '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sharon, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *How I Spent My Suspension *Pretend This Thread Title is a Witty Lyrical Reference *Metal of Honor V5: *Should've actually thought up some thread titles before flipping the switch *The two people in the distance were Paulo and Becca *Memories of the City *The Things We Lost in the Fire *The Pain Felt By Those Left Behind *Reflections *Detritus *Why Stop Now? *Hunger for Freedom Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sharon Elizabeth Austin. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V5 Students